kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuta
Yuta(유타) is a Sura of Taraka and Garuda heritage. Appearance Yuta resembles a thirteen-years-old boy, with pale skin, short and straight black hair, a pair of big, dark grey eyes and a small nose. He wears a light pink cape, long enough to cover his bare chest and back, and part of his greyish-pink trousers. He carries a tightly wrapped (with black linen stripes) sword on his lower back. When he's angered his eyes become fully bright red and some lines appear on his face, right on the cheekbones and at the corner of his eyes. His Sura wings appear at will and they're probably the reason he doesn't wear anything under the cape. His left wing comes from his Garuda half: it's a feathered wing, similar to Maruna's but with completely black feathers. The right wing, instead, is from Chaos and it's similar to a bat wing, with a semi-transparent pinkish membrane attached to a frame of red bones, with a gray bone hook on the wing's joint. The membrane is crossed by thin red veins. He once claimed, while speaking with Kasak, to be a second stage Rakshasa from the Garuda clan, but he was reluctant to admit it because of Kasak's mockings. Despite his origins, he always identifies himself as part of the Garuda clan, not the Chaos clan. Personality For unknown reasons he doesn't reveal his real name, not even to Leez, to whom he seems to be attracted. Despite his apparent age and chaotic half, he's got a strong self-control, thanks to the teachings he received from Shuri. Sometimes his self-control slips, but not to the point of killing humans or hunting Suras indiscriminately. He cares greatly for his companions, to the point of pretending to be a Half for Leez's sake, and a full-blooded human with Ran; he also tries to protect Halfs he crosses paths with. Synopsis History Yuta, according to Taraka, seems to be born to become the King of the Chaos clan. However, at some point he was given to his father Garuda and his siblings (Maruna and Kalavinka), with whom he lived for some time. At some point, before Garuda fell in a coma, he was given to Shuri, to be educated on the way of a King and on how to control his urges, which made him hunger after his own people. Initially the other Suras were not happy of his presence among them and wanted to kill him, but Shuri's patient teachings formed and reinforced his self-control. Present Looking for a way to reunite with his siblings, Yuta met Leez and Asha, on their way towards Mistyshore. He was helping a Half escape from hunters, and was stopped by Asha's and Leez's arrival at the scene just before he attacked the hunters for hurting the Half girl. Asha was initially suspicious of his nature and intentions, to the point of believing he was an inferior Sura of the Garuda clan, and thus threatening him in case he wanted to hurt her or Leez. After discovering the truth, however, Asha accepted his help in reaching Kalibloom, their common goal. It was Leez to give him his name, after discovering he didn't have one. Leez stayed overnight thinking of a series of names, until she read the name 'Yuta' from the list she had written and the boy was so happy of this name that he immediately accepted it. In Mistyshore, Yuta heard the call for help of a Gandharva Half who was being killed by humans in the woods near the city. Seeing the corpse made his self-control slip a bit, making him hurt the killers in retaliation for the Half's painful death. This event made him meet Agwen and Kasak, who were going in Mistyshore due to Agwen's job as Ran's teacher in the local University of magic. Agwen, afraid of what Yuta could do, forced Kasak to take off the earrings, making him gain his non-human traits (horns and claws). Kasak analyzed the situation and, after taking full Sura form, calmly talked to Yuta, who confirmed his speculations about the existence of a Sura half-breed. Since Kasak appeared to bear informations on his family, Yuta tried to make him talk more, but Kasak returned to his Half form and fell asleep on a nearby rock. A bit later, when Agwen deposited her father's unconscious body on the bed in a room booked for him at the hotel, Yuta helped them with carrying their baggages and Agwen's staff. Then Agwen offered a meat dinner, much to Yuta's happiness, who could finally snatch away his favourite food (raw meat). The same evening, Yuta heard Agwen asking vehemently for raw meat for a reawakened Kasak, and hastily ran into his room to ask the dragon Half for help. Since Ran Sairofe (the new companion Asha picked up for traveling through the Water Channel) was scared of Halfs, and Yuta couldn't pass as one because of his teeth and Leez, he intended to ask Kasak about his siblings. Instead, Kasak informed him of his earrings, a godly item capable of suppressing his non-human characteristics. Since he was refusing to give away information about his siblings, Yuta chose to snatch away the earrings, and he happily went with the party at the entrance of the Channel, waiting for Ran and exhibiting a perfect tooth-less smile. Then, once inside the Channel, he made fun of Ran with Leez, and boarded on the boat Asha had created with a Hoti Brahma spell. But the problems were only beginning, as the Channel changed abruptly its form, making the road difficult and forcing Asha to use a Hoti Surya spell to memorize the map of the area. Future In the trailer for Season 2, Yuta may haved progressed to third stage. Trivia Yuta is one of the 12 characters that appear in preview chapter 0. He shares a panel with Kubera Leez and may represent 'protection and love'. He speaks telepathically only with Kasak and other Suras, while he writes on a notebook given to him by Asha to communicate with others. A possible reason for this is the speculated presence of another set of teeth in his throat (but Rakshasas can't talk anyways). He appears as an adult in his sura form. During his time in the sura realm, he was ignored by Garuda and neglected by Vinata. Only Yuta see's Taraka as a lovely human woman , as we see her i Currygom's artwork , everyone else see's her as a monster .His real mother Kali embeded this illusion in his mind Category:Characters Category:Sura Category:Garuda Category:Taraka Category:Rakshasa